


A Moment's Grace

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched mission, Daichi and Suga flee to a safe house. A black eye and bruised ribs do nothing to decrease Suga's libido, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocoloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocoloki/gifts).



> My first commissioned piece!!! Thank you, Kay-chan, for allowing me to write Daisuga porn, because one can never have too much Daisuga porn.

The cabin sits silent in the dark woods. It’s not on any maps, and there’s only one road leading to it. It’s a sheltered place, hidden from the rest of the world. A safe house. And at this moment, it’s the only place Sawamura Daichi knows that he and his partner can wait in secrecy before they can be picked up by the agency. He drives carefully, keeping the headlights of his black Sedan off as to not alert anyone to their presence. It makes driving harrowing on the backcountry roads, but he has no other option.

It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. They had it in the bag. Sugawara Koushi was known for his charisma and ability to lead people into a sense of security. His flirtation techniques were practically unrivaled, which was why he should’ve been able to sneak the key they needed off the target with ease. But somehow his cover had been blown. Daichi still doesn’t understand how that happened. He curses under his breath, glancing over at his partner in the passenger’s seat beside him.

Suga’s face is pale, and he’s clutching his side, each breath exiting his lips with a grimace of pain. One eye is swollen shut, and although the cut on his bottom lip is no longer bleeding, it’s tinged red. There’s another slash of crimson across his right cheekbone, and his white dress shirt is stained. Despite this, when he lifts his head and catches Daichi’s glance, he smiles.

“I’m okay,” he says reassuringly.

Daichi swallows hard, nodding. He turns to look back out the windshield, but his heart feels sick. He pulls into the long driveway, wincing each time the tires bump over a particularly rough patch of gravel. Suga doesn’t make a sound, but his lips are pinched tight, and his fingers curl into his shirt.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Daichi says softly, as the car jostles particularly hard over a dip in the road.

Suga reaches out to touch Daichi’s arm, giving it a small squeeze. He doesn’t say anything, and Daichi wonders if he’s in too much pain to speak, which only makes him feel worse.

It wasn’t supposed to go down like this.

He parks in front of the cabin, hurriedly stepping out of the car and running around to open Suga’s door. He reaches in and gently lifts Suga into his arms. A faint chuckle escapes Suga’s battered lips, as he rests his head against Daichi’s shoulder.

“My legs work fine, you know,” he says softly.

“Just let me do this,” Daichi says, kicking the car door shut and heading for the cabin. Suga has to open the door for him, but once he steps past the threshold, he sets his partner down gingerly on the couch, before closing and locking the door. He makes sure all the curtains are drawn, before turning on the light. He cringes at the sight of Suga; his wounds looking worse now.

“Shit. Just . . . I’ll be right back,” Daichi says, hurrying for the bathroom. He pulls a washcloth out of the linen closet, turning on the faucet to run warm water over the cloth. As he soaks it through, he looks up to stare at his reflection in the mirror. There’s a bruise forming on his cheekbone. He touches it lightly, not having registered the pain until now. Still, it’s nothing compared to what Suga went through.

He closes his eyes, and sees Suga tied to that chair, hunched over, lips pursed, as the target demanded to know whom he worked for and the specifics of his mission. Daichi remembers the helpless feeling that crawled through him, as his superiors told him to stay where he was, to not reveal his position. But as the target hit Suga again and again, Daichi couldn’t keep still. He knows he shouldn’t have attacked, not when Suga probably could’ve still cajoled information from the man. But the pain in Daichi’s chest had grown to be too much, and he was selfish.

Shaking himself out of the memory, Daichi shuts off the water and walks back toward the living room. Suga has kicked off his shoes and socks and is now starting to unbutton his shirt. Daichi bites his lip, worrying on it as the material falls away to reveal an ugly bruise covering Suga’s left side.

“Shit,” Daichi says again, shaking his head as he moves to kneel on the hardwood floor in front of Suga. For a moment he simply drops his forehead onto Suga’s thighs, inhaling shakily. “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” His voice is strained, and he feels a hand gripping his lungs, squeezing without mercy.

Suga’s fingers rest in his hair, stroking through the strands gently. “It’s not your fault, Daichi,” he says in a comforting murmur. “These things happen.”

“Yeah, to _me_. Not to you.” Daichi lifts his head, looking up at Suga with a faint frown. “I’m the muscle. You’re the brains. That’s how this works. You get the information, and I beat up anyone who comes near you. But I hesitated, and you got hurt. So it is my fault.”

Suga’s brow crinkles over his nose, his lips turned downward. He presses his thumb against the crease in Daichi’s own forehead, rubbing it gently to smooth it out. “Blaming yourself isn’t going to fix me. It’s just going to make both of us feel worse. So stop, okay? I’m alive, and you’re alive, and that’s what matters here.”

Daichi sighs, the knot in his stomach loosening some at these words, because Suga is right. He’s always right. Daichi straightens, moving to sit beside Suga on the couch. He brings the wet washcloth up to Suga’s face, scrubbing away the blood as cautiously as he can. Suga still flinches when he gets too close to the cut, but his gaze is warm and trusting on Daichi’s face. He reaches out to take Daichi’s hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“I don’t think my ribs are broken. Only bruised,” he says, which Daichi figures is good news.

“We weren’t supposed to leave the party. It might be awhile before they send someone to get us. They’re probably dealing with the fallout right now,” Daichi says guiltily.

Suga’s lips twitch in a faint grin. He tilts his head. “More time for us then,” he says, with such a suggestive tone that Daichi stares blankly at him for a moment before laughing incredulously.

“You just got your ass beat and now you want sex?” he asks, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”

“I’m not in _that_ much pain,” Suga insists, moving to wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck, scooting closer on the couch so their thighs are touching. Daichi eyes him skeptically, the slight wince Suga tried to hide not escaping his notice.

“You need to rest,” Daichi says, though he can’t help but kiss the tip of Suga’s nose, as he pouts. “Lie down. I’ll get some ice for your ribs.”

Suga detangles himself from Daichi’s neck with a sigh, but moves to lie down, as Daichi stands and crosses over to the kitchen. He gets a zip-lock bag from a cabinet and fills it with ice, finding a thinner washcloth to wrap it in, before moving back into the living room.

Suga has taken off his shirt completely, and his eyes are closed, as he lies stretched out across the couch. Daichi moves to kneel beside him on the floor, carefully setting the wrapped bag of ice on the red and purple bruise that colors Suga’s side. Suga’s skin flinches with the first touch of cold, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

Daichi studies him quietly, seeing exhaustion in the lines of his face. They’ve been at this job for five years now. It seems like a lifetime and yet Daichi knows that it hasn’t been that long in the grand scheme of things. Around Suga’s neck is a chain Daichi recognizes at once, and attached to the chain, resting just beneath Suga’s collarbone is a silver ring. The kanji engraved on it reads: _from now unto eternity_.

Daichi runs his finger lightly along the curve of it.

“You’re still wearing it,” he says softly.

Suga opens his eyes to look at him, a faint smile tilting the corner of his lips. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t take it off; not even for a mission.” He reaches up to touch it as well, his fingers brushing against Daichi’s. He turns his hand then, taking Daichi’s fingers in his own and lifting them to press the tips against his lips, despite their swollen, bloodied state.

Daichi feels the scrape of his torn skin beneath the pads of his fingers and fights a wince. Lifting his other hand, he runs it gently through Suga’s ash-blonde hair, catching the soft strands between his fingers.

“I’m so sorry,” he says again, his words catching on the lump that’s formed in his throat.

Suga looks back at him with a barely perceptible shake of his head. He lowers Daichi’s hand to his chest, holding it above his heart. Daichi can feel the firm, steady beats and exhales a shaky breath.

“It’s not your fault,” Suga murmurs.

Reaching up, he rests his palm against the side of Daichi’s face. Daichi leans into the touch, turning his head to kiss Suga’s wrist. Suga smiles and tenderly ghosts his thumb across Daichi’s cheekbone, leaving a prickling heat in its wake. Daichi knows he shouldn’t initiate anything, but Suga is here and he’s alive and he’d been so afraid.

He kisses Suga’s wrist again, before lowering his lips to his partner’s forearm, then the crook of his elbow. He brushes feather-light kisses across Suga’s bicep, before reaching his shoulder. He pauses there a moment, resting his lips against Suga’s warm skin, breathing in the scent of sweat, blood, and expensive cologne. Daichi’s chest aches, and he can feel the tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

“Shh, shh,” Suga soothes, stroking his hand over the back of Daichi’s head. He lets it fall to the back of Daichi’s neck and lightly caresses the curve of it, tickling the tiny hairs there. His other hand continues to hold Daichi’s, but he starts rubbing his thumb over Daichi’s knuckles, circling gently.

“Seeing you in that chair . . . I know we’re supposed to be professionals, I know I should’ve let you handle things, they told me to, but I just . . . I couldn’t. I couldn’t watch you suffer like that. I fucked up our mission. We didn’t get the information we needed because I’m weak.”

“Daichi.” There’s firmness in Suga’s voice, a reprimand that causes Daichi to look up and meet Suga’s direct gaze. “You are not weak.”

“But I—”

“You are not weak.” Suga lifts his head, leaning forward to gently press his lips against Daichi’s.

Daichi kisses him back automatically out of reflex. He’s careful not to push back too hard. He’s able to feel the rough edge of the cut scabbed over, and so he moves his lips cautiously, allowing Suga to take the lead. Suga opens his mouth, pulling Daichi’s bottom lip inside. He gives it a soft suck, and Daichi can’t help the quiet moan that escapes him.

Which was a mistake, because now he can feel Suga’s lips stretching in a smile, and he knows he’s lost.

Pulling away, he studies Suga’s face a moment. Suga looks back at him with his good eye half-lidded, and Daichi feels his stomach drop with such speed it leaves his legs trembling. Standing, he moves to pick Suga up once more, lifting him off the couch.

“Where are we going?” Suga asks with a soft laugh, wrapping one arm around his neck, while his hand holds the ice against his ribs still.

“The bedroom. You’ll be more comfortable there,” Daichi says, his neck burning. He doesn’t look down at Suga, unable to gauge his sudden silence.

Once they reach the room, Daichi carefully places Suga against the bed. Suga rests his head back on the pillows, watching Daichi with a serene expression, the faintest of smiles curling his lips. One hand adjusts the bag of ice, and the other takes Daichi’s hand, as he moves to kneel over Suga.

“Just . . . tell me if it starts to hurt too badly and we can stop,” Daichi says, his voice thick, as he fights the words past the lump in his throat. He knows it’s a bad idea, that Suga should be resting, but he knows why Suga feels the need to reaffirm their existence after the events of the night, because he feels it too. That urgency to experience a rush of life; that ache to feel Suga against him, warm and present and _alive_.

But he knows he has to be cautious, considering Suga’s injuries, so he moves his hands slowly, gently unfastening Suga’s pants and then sliding them off. He sets them aside, before placing his hands at Suga’s hips, running his thumbs over the curve of his hipbones, looking up into his face.

“Go on,” Suga prompts with a faint grin, nudging Daichi’s leg with his own.

“You’re incorrigible,” Daichi says with a shake of his head, though it doesn’t come out as a complaint. He tugs down against the waistband of Suga’s boxer-briefs, pulling them off his legs and dropping them somewhere beside the bed.

He takes a moment to look over Suga’s form, allowing his gaze to travel from his legs to his chest to his shoulders to his face. His partner (in every sense of the word) is beautiful. Despite his frame being more slender than Daichi’s, there’s no denying the strength of those muscles beneath his soft, pale skin. Daichi has been on the receiving end of enough punches to know that Suga’s stronger than he looks. Which only reminds him of how he should’ve left him to his own devices tonight.

Sighing, Daichi leans down to bury his face against Suga’s stomach. He presses his lips against the soft hair beneath his navel, before resting his forehead against the warm skin above his diaphragm. Suga’s fingers move into his hair, massaging the back of his scalp. With this encouragement, Daichi moves to kiss the mole just under the curve of Suga’s right hip, before leaning back and moving up to kiss Suga’s stomach, trailing a line of gentle pecks up Suga’s chest, until he reaches his lips. He kisses these lightly, before moving to Suga’s neck.

As he finds a soft spot to suck, his hand wraps around Suga’s member, giving it a few careful strokes. He can hear the soft hiss of Suga’s inhale near his ear, and he can’t help but smile around the patch of skin he has between his teeth. He can feel Suga’s skin heating up beneath his fingers and lips, and when Suga exhales his breath releases with a stutter.

“D-Daichi.”

Daichi releases the bruised skin, nuzzling his face into Suga’s shoulder instead. He places gentle kisses along his collarbone, adjusting his grip on Suga’s length as he feels it start to harden. He moves up and down at a slow pace, languidly rolling his thumb over the tip and feeling Suga tense beneath him. Smiling again, he pauses at Suga’s nipple, giving it a lick. Suga’s fingers grip his hair tighter in reflex. As the nipple starts to harden along with his member, Daichi pays special attention to both, tugging Suga faster, even as he wraps his lips around the nipple and starts to suck.

Suga’s whimpering now, a soft keen that trembles through Daichi, directly to his own member growing stiff in his pants. Reluctantly, he pulls away from Suga’s body in order to unbutton his dress shirt. Suga watches with interest, his gaze dark with lust, slowly licking his lips. Daichi tries not to feel embarrassed by the obvious stare, though he can tell his cheeks are heating up.

“You’re making me self-conscious,” he says with a quiet laugh, shedding his shirt and moving his hands to his pants to unbuckle his belt.

Suga grins, his split lip cracking further, a drop of blood appearing. He doesn’t appear to notice or care, as he keeps his good eye trained on Daichi, slowly moving his gaze over his body, as he finishes removing his pants.

“It’s difficult not to stare when you have such an amazing body,” Suga says. He tilts his head then, his grin changing to a smirk as a devious glint enters his eye.

Daichi watches him skeptically, preparing himself for the worst.

“Damn-chi,” Suga says, and immediately giggles.

Daichi groans, rolling his eyes as he leans down to knock his forehead gently against Suga’s. “Why do I keep you when you’re like this?” he asks, fighting a laugh.

Suga wraps his arms around his neck, still smiling. “Because you love me,” he says happily, and Daichi wonders how in the world anyone could be so positive. With his bloodied face and bruised ribs, one would expect Suga to be wallowing in pain. But there’s no sign of pain on his face, only joy and love and Daichi feels his heart swell in his chest until it aches.

“I do,” he admits quietly, leaning back in order to look down into Suga’s face. He reaches up to lightly run his thumb over Suga’s lower lip, wiping away the blood there gingerly, before leaning down to press a soft kiss against it.

Suga leans up into the kiss, his arms slackening until just his hands are at the back of Daichi’s hair and neck. It has to sting at least a little bit, but Suga doesn’t pull away. In fact, he deepens the kiss, opening up under Daichi’s mouth, nudging his tongue against it. Daichi can’t resist, and he parts his lips, meeting Suga’s tongue with his own. Suga hums low in his throat at the contact, and Daichi moves his hand down to take Suga’s member in his hand once more, stroking it faster than before.

He rolls the tip between his fingers, and Suga inhales sharply, pulling Daichi’s breath into his lungs. Daichi feels it leave his body and trembles. Suga’s tongue tastes coppery with blood, but he doesn’t care. He feels a growing hunger in his stomach, a want, a _need_ for more. More Suga. He pulls away, watching Suga’s face, as he drags his thumb through the beads of pre-cum gathering at the tip of Suga’s length.

Suga’s face flinches, and he closes his eyes. His head tilts back, lips still parted and glistening with blood and saliva. His silvery hair falls off his forehead onto the pillow, and Daichi catches himself staring, watching the expression of pleasure dance across Suga’s features, as he continues to trail his thumb along his slit. With Suga’s pale neck exposed, dotted with small moles, Daichi can’t help but bend down to kiss at them. He pulls away after a moment, though, moving off the bed. He pulls off his underwear (his last piece of clothing) and then glances at the bedside table. He wonders if it’s possible that something could’ve been left there for an event such as this.

“I know for a fact that Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san were the last to hide out here,” Suga says breathlessly, glancing over at Daichi with a faint grin. “Check the bathroom under the sink.”

Daichi wrinkles his nose at the thought of his coworkers doing it on this same bed as them, but then again he supposes it’s possible they didn’t even use the bed. Those two were quite the creative pair. Shaking his head, he ventures into the bathroom anyway. He crouches in front of the sink, opening the cabinets. He doesn’t know if he should be disappointed in his coworkers or grateful when he sees a small basket of condoms and a bottle of lube standing beside it. He decides to go with grateful, considering his current situation. Grabbing the bottle and a condom, he makes his way back to the bed.

“I’m pretty sure they could get written up for that,” Daichi says, moving to kneel on the bed.

Suga tilts his head, smirking again. “What about what we’re doing?” he asks.

Daichi purses his lips. “This is a special circumstance.”

Suga laughs, and Daichi can’t help but smile sheepishly in return. Gently, he nudges Suga’s leg until it moves to the side and he can kneel between them. Grabbing the lube, he squeezes the cool gel out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before lightly placing one against Suga’s entrance. He begins to rub it slowly, massaging the spot with tender strokes, watching Suga’s face for his reaction.

He’s not disappointed. Suga’s teeth catch at his lip, despite the cut, and he falls back against the pillows once more with a soft moan.

“Yes, Daichi,” he murmurs. “More.”

Daichi can feel his ears burning, but he presses further against the resistance, allowing his index finger to slide into Suga. He pauses at the first knuckle, until Suga knocks his foot against him.

“Keep going, you tease.”

Daichi chuckles, sliding his finger in deeper until it’s completely encased in Suga’s heat. “Since when am _I_ the tease?”

Suga doesn’t reply, and Daichi can hear his heavy panting. He glances at the bruise on Suga’s side, hoping he’s not in pain. Suga hasn’t told him to stop, though, so Daichi begins to move his finger, drawing it in and out carefully. He can’t help but bend to place a soft kiss on Suga’s inner thigh, giving it a tiny bite as well. Suga’s skin twitches, and another soft moan escapes him. Daichi smiles, giving the spot another bite, as he gently pushes a second finger into Suga.

“D-Daichi,” Suga gasps, his fingers finding themselves once more in Daichi’s hair.

Daichi latches onto the spot with his teeth, sucking hard, while he scissors his fingers inside of Suga. He hears a small cry, and the fingers in his hair tighten. Daichi fights a smile, pulling back from the thigh to inspect the bite mark. It’s an angry red, and so he bathes it gently with his tongue. Suga’s skin tastes warm and salty, and for every sound he elicits from Suga’s lips, he can feel his own blood surging, his body aching.

He pushes his fingers deeper, pressing up against Suga’s walls, prodding gently until he finds the correct spot. He lifts his head then, planting kisses across Suga’s abdomen, now slick with sweat, as he pushes down against Suga’s prostate. Suga’s response is immediate. He stiffens, another cry issuing from his lips.

“Daichi! Yes!”

Suga’s hands fly to the sheets on either side of him, gripping tightly. Daichi carefully extracts his fingers, and Suga lets out a soft moan of protest. He’s breathing hard, and Daichi reaches for the condom, glancing at Suga’s discolored ribcage.

“Are you in pain?” he asks, hesitating.

“Fuck, Daichi, don’t worry about that right now,” Suga scolds, grabbing hold of his own member to start tugging on it quickly. He slides his palm over the tip, which is now leaking profusely.

For a moment Daichi freezes, staring at the sight. His neck and ears feel hot, his entire body feels engulfed with flames, and he watches, transfixed, as Suga’s back arches slightly, his hips lifting off the mattress, as he begins to thrust into his hand.

“Daichi, I swear if you don’t get in me right now I’ll come by myself.” Suga turns his head to look at Daichi, cheeks flushed, hair in disarray.

Daichi swallows hard and nods quickly. “Right, right, sorry.”

Shaking himself out of his daze, he opens the condom, sliding it on as swiftly as he can manage. He grabs the lube once more, coating himself with it before positioning himself over Suga, lining himself up at his entrance. Lifting his clean hand, he brushes his fingers through Suga’s hair, fingering the damp strands slowly.

“I love you,” he says seriously, just feeling the overwhelming urge to say it. Suga looks good like this, perhaps too good. Daichi’s heart is working on pounding its way out of his chest, but he can’t help but pause and bask in Suga’s beauty.

“I love you too,” Suga says, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck. “Now _fuck me_.”

Daichi can’t help but laugh this time, and he buries his face in Suga’s neck a moment, kissing it softly, before leaning back and grabbing Suga’s leg at the thigh. He lifts it around his waist, giving himself better access, and carefully begins to push forward into his partner. Suga’s face flinches at first, his body tensing. Daichi massages Suga’s thigh gently, not pushing deeper until Suga gives him a small nod.

“Keep going,” he says, his voice strained.

Daichi swallows hard, continuing forward slowly until he’s completely inside. His body trembles at the heat, the pressure of Suga’s walls around him. It’s tight and warm, and Daichi presses his forehead against Suga’s shoulder, trying to calm his racing heart. He can already feel his blood pooling in his abdomen, sending waves of fire through his veins. He doesn’t want to come too soon, but he gets the feeling he’s not going to last very long. 

“Daichi,” Suga murmurs, brushing his lips against his ear. “ _Move_.”

Daichi shivers, before moving his hips. He tilts them back, before thrusting forward, Suga’s moans filling his head. He can feel Suga’s hands moving to his back, nails digging in, but he doesn’t care. He barely feels the sting of them, as he begins moving with more confidence, his body shuddering with each push. A groan builds up in his throat, escaping past his lips, and he grips Suga’s thigh tighter.

“Daichi! Daichi, _yes_. _Yes!_ Oh, fuck. _Fuck!_ ”

Suga’s cries reach his ears as though from far away. Daichi’s heart is pounding too loudly in his ears, and he can hear the rushing of his blood as well. He moves faster, the heat building within him, surging, setting his skin to tingling.

Suga’s hips are undulating beneath him, rising to meet his thrusts. He’s wrapped around Daichi completely, and Daichi can feel the thrum of his heartbeat against his chest. He’s surrounded by Suga, encased in his warmth, the lilting sound of his voice. He wants to stay like this, covered in Suga, tasting him, feeling him. Daichi sets his teeth against Suga’s collarbone, breathing hard. He’s warm, much too warm, but he doesn’t want to stop. He can’t. He wants more, _needs_ more.

“Suga.” His voice cracks on the name, and he pulls Suga’s leg closer against him. “K-Koushi.”

Suga replies with a whimper, nails scratching deeper. Daichi moves his hand away from Suga’s leg in order to clasp his length once more. He tugs on it, and it’s slick beneath his grasp, pre-cum spilling over, coating his fingers. Suga cries out at the touch, his whole body twitching, clenching.

“Daichi, my love. My love,” Suga moans, his voice rising. “Please, please. I need you to make me come. Make me come.”

Daichi adjust slightly, pushing hard against his prostrate. Suga cries out, his voice breaking, and his body begins to shake, as Daichi thrusts against the spot over and over. His body burns, covered with sweat, but he doesn’t stop or slow down.

“Yes! Right _there_!” Suga shouts, throwing his head back as his body stiffens. “ _Daichi_!”

He jerks, climaxing hard, and Daichi catches the shooting liquid in his hand as best he can. He grunts, thrusting once, twice more, before the heat overwhelms him as well, and a bright white light explodes behind his eyes. He groans, loud and low, as his body trembles, and he comes. He slows his thrusts, but keeps moving until he’s completely finished, Suga whimpering in oversensitivity. 

Carefully, he draws out, though he doesn’t move off Suga just yet. Panting hard, he places a few slow kisses against the side of Suga’s neck, resting there a moment, as he attempts to catch his breath. He can feel the scratches on his back stinging now, but he doesn’t mind it. They’re from Suga, so how could he?

“Fuck, I love you,” he breathes, leaning back to look into Suga’s flushed face.

Suga gives him an exhausted smile, reaching up to brush trembling fingers through Daichi’s hair. “I love you too,” he murmurs.

Groaning softly, Daichi forces himself to roll off him, standing on shaky legs to cross over to the bathroom. He disposes of the condom and washes his hand, grabbing a washcloth to douse in water before returning to Suga. He carefully cleans up the mess he didn’t manage to catch, and Suga closes his eyes, humming softly under his breath.

“Will you rest now?” Daichi asks quietly, stroking the back of his finger against Suga’s flushed cheek.

“Will you stay with me?” Suga asks, not opening his eyes.

Daichi smiles, bending to place one more soft kiss against his lips.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do _not_ advise that anyone have sex while sporting bruised ribs.
> 
> Suga will be the death of me and Daichi both, I swear. [hides face in hands]
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
